Letters of a Fire Nation Soldier
by Shazzar
Summary: A romantic set of letters between a soldier and his girl, kind of based on civil war letters. They are set back around the second year of the war.


Letters of a Fire Nation Soldier

To my dear Cora lee chin.

My dear Cora the war is just beginning and I've only been away for a week, but it fells like years have gone by since the last time I saw you. Every day we sail farther and farther south towards the southern Water Tribe, I promise to bring you a souvenir back when my ship returns victoriously. I pray that I return with honor so your family will look on me without their noses turned up.

You're dear Chu Hyn.

Addressed to Chu Hyn of the 400th infantry.

The news that you send is joyous and my family marvels over the courage of our Fire Lord. A large party was thrown in his honor, many suitors asked to dance and I was forced by the pressure from my family to comply. They were all dressed in the funny new fashion, and between dances I giggled at them. My mother and grand mother almost found out about your letter, can you imagine the look on their faces if they new our plans after your term I laugh each time I see my mothers face scrunch up. I pray each day for your safety and for fast battles in the south.

Truly yours Cora lee chin.

To my dear Cora.

I'm so excited, we have sighted a Water Tribe scout ship and the rumor around the ship is that we will be the first ones to taste battle. It is so cold down here that men are putting on two uniforms, but we are all in good spirits. I do have a secret for you though, but remember that you can't tell anyone it is a secret after all. Your father Commander Chin is put together a special squad of the best benders to form a black opps squad. I put in for a transfer to that squad.

Hopefully yours Chu Hyn.

To Chu Hyn on the F.N. Phoenix.

Oh that would be wonderful if you and my father were in the same squad, then you could watch him for me. I was again forced to dance with the dandies that are left here, how I hate to hear them talk of their bravery from the comfort of their seats. I have had my portrait made for you and hope that it reaches you with this letter. In a week it will have been five weeks since you left, remind me how long your term is? I miss you so.

Always waiting, Cora Lee Chin.

For my dear Cora.

I feel saddened at the sights I have witnessed today. My battalion was the first to in gauge our enemy and the massacre was terrible. I fought the best I could but they were better prepared for this kind of fight, and they should be it is their home. We lost thirty of our fifty five men in the first couple of minutes and the battle ended in us the proud soldiers running with our tails between our legs. I do have good news though I was chosen for your father's squad.

Glad I'm yours Chu Hyn.

To Chu Hyn on the F.N. Phoenix.

Oh Chu I have received a massage from my father about his first mission with the new squad, I feared for you with every word. Life here has become boring, party after party and sitting in stuffy performance rooms. Once I had to share a box with the fire Lords son.

Thinking of you, Cora.

Dear Cora.

Our first mission was a great success, I would love to tell you everything about it but it is top secret. I was given a promotion after the mission and I am now the Senior Field Lieutenant. I am second in command to your father in the squad. I have not done anything great yet, but in this new position I'm sure that greatness and honor will follow.

Holding you in my heart Chu Hyn.

To the Senior Field Lieutenant.

Oh how wonderful for you, I know you will be great. My father sent another letter telling me of a certain young officer that has gained his trust; he is very found of you. My mother does not want me to write so many letters at one time so I must send these in secret, but do not fear I will not stop writing. Yesterday I was taken to the palace and had to see the prince, it was so boring that I fell asleep.

Wishing to be with you, Cora Chin.

To my beautiful Cora.

You will never believe what has happen today; we took a foot hold Island from the Southern Tribe. The battle started bad and was going against us until your father gave the order to retreat; I ignored it and hide under some ice. When the enemy advanced on their retreat I sprang up behind them. They were in such a mess after I attacked; I was able to take them captive and alive. I have been honored by your father and have been given my own squad. I finally have the honor that will allow us to marry.

Your new suitor, Chu Hyn.

To Chu Hyn.

Oh my dear Chu I can't wait for you and my fathers return. He writes of you often and is very fond of you, he has joked a few times of introducing us. I don't know if he is serious but I think he might. One year ago since the first letter was sent.

Waiting for you, Cora.

To my sweet Cora.

Cora I have wonderful news, my squad is going into your town in about a week. I have several gifts for you. I have a surprise for you too. I have talked to your father about meeting his family and I have been invited to stay at your home. I look forward to seeing you again.

Also waiting, Chu.


End file.
